01 - La Princesita del Titán
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Ella destaca porque no es perfecta. Ambos son monstruos, asesinos natos, pero estando juntos de algún modo consiguen sacar lo mejor de ambos. Cronos ve en ella a la hija perfecta. Elizabeth ve en él un salvador, alguien que la mantiene a salvo de si misma. ¿Qué pasa cuando Cronos ya no puede proteger a su princesita?


**N/A:****Gracias a **_**Lady Julia Stark**_** por el apoyo que me ha dado. ****¡Esto va por ti!**

**Mi Cronos está parcialmente basado en el Cronos de Aimeé Carter y en su mayor parte, el de Rick Riordan.**

**01 - La princesita del titán**

Elizabeth se quedó mirando al cielo, aferrando su pecho con sus manos temblorosas.

Sabía que nadie iría a salvarla.

El cadáver del demonio yacía junto a su cuerpo, y ella jadeó al sentir su sangre fluir entre sus dedos.

_Casi la había matado... Y todo por liberar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive..._

**{_o_o_}**

Todo había empezado poco después de su cuarto cumpleaños, un fatídico domingo 6 de Junio de 1878, cuando su tío materno decidió entrenarla como futuro Perro Guardián de la reina, visto lo débil y enfermizo que era su hijo...

Lo cual, para desgracia de la niña, implicaba largas maquinaciones, asesinatos y _en general_ hallarse en situaciones que ninguna niña de su edad debería enfrentar, todo por satisfacer los deseos de una reina que no deseaba "mancharse las manos", o siquiera dejar de verse pura y bondadosa, cuando en verdad no poseía ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Así, desde su cuarto cumpleaños, sabiendo leer perfectamente (mérito más achacable a su estricta madre que a los tutores), habiendo demostrado ser un genio con la espada y poseedora de una fuerza muy poco femenina, Vincent Phantomhive la tomó cono pupila.

Y Elizabeth pensó que sería divertido...

Hasta que terminó su primera "clase", y pudo _oler_ la sangre (del hombre que había sido obligada a diseccionar) durante dos semanas, aún si las doncellas de compañía insistían en que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Para su infantil horror, el "entrenamiento" fue a más.

.

.

Si pudo mantener la cordura, fue en parte gracias a su hermano mayor, Edward Middleford.

Edward siempre se esmeraba en regalarle cosas bellas, y acompañar sus abrazos de reconfortantes palabras.

Él era su roca, y le impedía darse al océano de desesperación que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Pese a todo, muchas noches seguía la niña aterrorizada, viendo su reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que yacía a los pies de su cama.

Y su reflejo no era un reflejo común.

Al menos no a sus ojos.

.

.

Mientras que la niña tenía los cabellos de un rubio afresado (normalmente recogido en dos coletas altas), ojos verde esmeralda, labios sonrosados y una piel no excesivamente blanca, su reflejo tenía los cabellos de un rubio muy claro, casi plateado, un ojo borgoña y otro verde, labios de un rosa muy pálido y una piel enfermizamente blanca.

También, a diferencia de la niña, solía mostrar una sonrisa malvada (casi una mueca, que aún siendo mueca la hacía verse bien), una mirada psicótica y uñas (tanto de las manos como de los pies) de un negro inhumano.

Esa era la "cachorro del Perro Guardián" que disfrutaba desgarrando almas con las uñas, esparciendo la sangre de sus víctimas como si de pintura se tratase, la niña oscura y despreciable, el monstruo que "prefería" ser llamada Ethel.

O tal vez aquella distinción (usar un nombre diferente) fuese la aparentemente única protección de la pequeña Elizabeth, que encogía su cuerpo todo lo posible, soportando los insultos y las humillaciones de su malvado _alter ego_, que solo estaban presentes en su frágil y torturada mente...

Lo cual era en sí lo peor, pues no importaba lo mucho que corriese, o lo que hiciese, nunca podía escapar de lo que decía ser una parte de su alma.

_-¿Crees que a alguien le importas? Vamos, vamos, sonríe, pequeña Lizzy. Se linda, pequeña Lizzy..._-dejó de imitar a la tía Ann-_ ¡Engáñalos! Hazles ver que eres un pequeño ángel... Finge todo lo que quieras...__ Pero...__ ¿No lo ves? ¿No puedes comprenderlo? Si supiesen quien eres... Quien __**somos**__, tú y yo, nos despreciarían. _

_¡Bastardos! ¡Malditos sean todos ellos! Lo quieren todo, todo, todo... ¿Qué queda para ti? Un futuro junto al dulce, ingenuo, débil e irremediablemente inútil Ciel Phantomhive. Ohh, que maravilla, ¿no? Vas a casarte con alguien a quien __**odias**__... _

_Porque lo odias. Odias su estúpida sonrisa. ¡Odias que ese debilucho pueda tener todas las cosas que a ti te han negado! ¡Es injusto y lo sabes! _

_Odias a Vincent Phantomhive, por haberte negado la infancia inocente y feliz que merecías, odias a Rachel Durless de Phantomhive por haber dado a luz a un inútil, que hizo a Vincent entrenarte en su lugar... Odias a tu madre, por permitirlo. Odias a la reina por ser una zorra sin escrúpulos... Pero sobretodo... __Sobretodo__ te __**odias**__ a ti misma. Odias que a una parte de ti le guste la sangre y la muerte__ (obviamente yo)__... Odias tener que llevar esa máscara de virtud y estupidez a todos lados... __**Odias toda tu maldita vida, así que ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE HAS MATADO YA?**_

Elizabeth se encogía y lloraba en silencio, sin atreverse a responder.

Cada palabra de Ethel era cierta, y en algún sentido, eso era lo que más dolía.

_-A nadie le importas de verdad. Solo buscan obtener algo de ti, siempre. No pueden ver más allá de tu fachada. ¿Cómo te atreves pues a soñar con que alguien te "arregle"? Estás más allá de toda reparación... ¡__**NO PUEDES DESHACERTE DE MÍ, PEQUEÑA ESTÚPIDA!**_

En esos momentos, si tenía suerte, alguien irrumpía en su habitación, atraído por sus elevados gritos desesperados.

Y no importaba cuántas veces señalase el espejo, e intentase hablarles de Ethel... Nadie veía nada...

Debía, eso sí, agradecerle a Edward que, pese a no ver nada, hubiese tomado la costumbre de voltear el espejo y cubrirlo.

La abrazaba y le besaba el pelo sin llamarla loca... Y Elizabeth le adoraba por eso.

Pero entonces, cuando casi hubo asumido que Ethel no era más que un producto de su imaginación, Vincent Phantomhive la vio.

Elizabeth no podía explicarse cómo, pero él la veía.

No fingiendo que así lo hacía. Ethel le había puesto a prueba y Vincent había demostrado que podía verla y escucharla.

Siguió, a pesar de Ethel, con el entrenamiento y las misiones.

_En cierto sentido aquello era bueno._

Cuando Elizabeth pasaba demasiado tiempo sin matar a alguien (su récord había quedado en dos tortuosos meses), la voz de Ethel se volvía más fuerte, más cruel y toda ella, en general, se fortalecía.

Lo cual, por supuesto, sumía a la pequeña Elizabeth en una destructiva vorágine de auto-odio, de la cual solo su tío parecía ser capaz de sacarla.

Pasó su undécimo cumpleaños mirando el último regalo de su tío y mentor: dos espadas gemelas de un extraño material con un mango de platino y obsidiana, que bien habrían podido pertenecer a alguno de aquellos antiguos héroes griegos de los mitos que su madre le había hecho estudiar.

_{__Y entonces Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive fueron asesinados._

_Ciel tuvo que ver como sus padres ardían vivos, antes de desaparecer._

_Y todos le dieron por muerto._

_Pero algo dentro de Elizabeth le gritaba que seguía vivo.__}_

Al final ella tuvo razón, porque él volvió justo un mes después de su supuesta "muerte".

.

.

.

.

"_¡Justo a tiempo!"_ habría querido gritar Elizabeth.

Sin la presencia de su tío para estabilizarla, todo había ido de mal en peor.

_Que la reina la hubiese nombrado Perro Guardián tras su muerte no mejoraba en absoluto su situación._

Así que descubrir que su adorable primo no criaba malvas en algún lugar, la _pequeña Lizzy_ encontró fuerzas para levantarse otra vez.

_¡Debía ser la esposa perfecta que él pudiese proteger!_

Pero al verle otra vez...

Aquel ya no era el ingenuo niño que la seguía a todas partes y la obligaba a jugar a sus juegos absurdos... _De hecho_, tenía un asombroso parecido con el aspecto que ella había ofrecido al mundo allá por su sexto cumpleaños, tras asesinar por vez primera a un grupo de inocentes (meros niños y adolescentes, opuestos a la Reina, que la habían aceptado como a un recluta más... parte de aquella pequeña familia).

Ambos, se decía pensativa, habían visto horrores inimaginables a cualquier mente inocente, pero la gran diferencia entre Elizabeth y su primo... Era que ella sí podía fingir convincentemente que seguía siendo una ingenua niña, mientras que él no parecía siquiera interesado en crear tal máscara.

Solo parecía desear obtener su venganza, y la aparente herramienta que poseía era aquel extraño mayordomo, _Sebastian Michaelis_.

La mueca de desprecio en los labios de su prometido al presentarle al mayordomo le indicó que el hecho de tener el mismo nombre que su antiguo perro no era ninguna coincidencia.

Y bajo la perfección impoluta del _infernal mayordomo_ (como le gustaba auto-denominarse), tal vez algo en sus penetrantes ojos rojos, le decía que aquel _¿hombre?_ no debería estar allí, que era... peligroso.

{…}

Cuatro largos años pasaron, y finalmente ella pudo verle alcanzar su objetivo.

_El niño de catorce años _(siempre había sido un año menor)_, en una fría tarde de Diciembre, obtuvo su ansiada venganza... _

_Y le llegó la hora de pagar su parte del infernal contrato al demonio que había sido su sirviente._

Elizabeth, por supuesto, no podía dejar que el alma de su primo _-a quien había jurado proteger tras su reaparición-_ fuese devorada...

Así que tomó sus espadas gemelas y atacó al demonio.

**{_O_O_}**

Yacía medio muerta sobre el antes impoluto suelo de la mansión Phantomhive (para ser exactos, en el estudio), cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse y la oscuridad la envolvió por completo.

**{****O****_****O_O****_****O****}**

Cronos, Rey de los titanes, padre de los dioses Olímpicos y Señor del Tiempo, observaba con rencor el reino de sus hijos, aquellos que lo habían relegado al Tártaro, como hiciese en su día Urano con los Cíclopes y Hecatónquiros.

Pero eso no le impedía escaquearse y visitar el mundo mortal.

De hecho, y dado que la mayor parte de él estaba en lo más profundo del Tártaro, a duras penas igualaba el aura de un dios menor, pero era lo bastante sólido como para mantenerse allí, y vagar a su antojo.

…/…\…

Pocos realmente sabían cómo había llegado a ser el Señor del Tiempo (absorbiendo al antiguo _Chronos_, primordial personificación del Tiempo), y aunque no pudiese utilizar sus menguados poderes para cosas satisfactorias (como destruir a sus hijos), le bastaba para sus actuales _distracciones_.

Había estado vigilando a sus nietos (especialmente a los hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades) durante algunos años, y en su mayoría le repugnaban por sus horriblemente perfectos ideales.

"_-Bueno_ -se dijo al visitar Alemania-_, algunos tienen un futuro interesante..."_

Nada se comparó al descubrir a la chica.

_¿Quién habría podido suponer que un ser tan similar a él fuese a surgir de uno de sus hijos?_

Aún si _ella_ había sido concebida por la _"versión romana"_ de Poseidón, Cronos quedó prendado de la chica en el acto.

No tendría más de seis años, y aún así...

Siguió sus progresos desde las sombras, negando para sí ante la estupidez de Neptuno, que la ignoraba para centrarse en sus hijos bastardos de América, dejando a aquella florecilla de Londres sola y abandonada.

Mantuvo a los monstruos alejados de ella y los suyos -seguía teniendo el poder suficiente para ello-, y la volvió el centro absoluto de su existencia.

Ni tan siquiera la guerra en ciernes -una guerra humana como ninguna otra- le parecía más interesante.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford era, en sí misma, una absoluta contradicción.

Como un espejo formado de trozos irremediablemente rotos, sujetos precariamente por una falsa personalidad virtuosa.

Un alma dividida en tres irreparables trozos: "_Elizabeth__"__, __"__Ethel__"__ y __"__Cordelia__"__._

En su ser más básico era un monstruo, una asesina nata, llevando lo mejor y lo peor de su línea de sangre... _Sin dejar de ser n__ada más que producto de sus circunstancias... Como él._

A veces llenaba su mente de sueños coloridos, para aliviar en algo su carga, y quedaban hablando en algún inventado paraje durante horas.

Por supuesto, para ella solo eran sueños, tal vez estimulados por los mitos sobre el antiguo rey de los titanes que solía releer como salvaguarda antes de dormir.

_Tenía una opinión curiosa sobre esos mitos._

_Cronos no le parecía un monstruo sin corazón._

_Tan solo... Un rey poderoso que hizo cosas horribles movido por emociones que ella era perfectamente capaz de imaginar._

…/…\…

No era perfecta.

Elizabeth era fría, egoísta y, en general, despiadada... Pero seguía intentando aferrarse a aquel aspecto inocente, _"Cordelia"_ (que tal vez sería real si no la hubiesen enfrentado al lado oscuro del mundo a tan temprana edad) que le exigían sus semejantes.

Una _adolescente_ que destacaba como un diamante entre el cobre, precisamente por sus imperfecciones.

Aún así, ella también tenía algunas virtudes _(muy pocas, sí, pero algunas tenía)_: era leal con quienes se lo ganaban (únicamente su tío Vincent Phantomhive), y su auto-control era admirable.

De encontrarse él en su situación, hace ya tiempo que las cabezas de todos sus opresores _(la reina, sus padres, su primo...)_ yacerían a sus pies, sin importarle las consecuencias.

En tal alta estima llegó a tenerla, que controló a su tío (única verdadera figura de autoridad ante la cual ella respondía) para entregarle como obsequio dos espadas gemelas, forjadas en la Edad de oro.

Concedían un gran poder a su portador, pero a cambio de un gran precio... de no haberla vinculado a sí mismo (en el esplendor de un solsticio de Invierno), habría ido consumiéndose por dentro, perdiendo poco a poco su mente, al tener algo de la Edad de Oro, perteneciendo a la del Hierro.

Pero Cronos velaba por ella, y no queriendo verla transformarse en un mero títere sin cuerdas, por su décimo cumpleaños, había vinculado su alma a su ser inmortal, librándola de ciertos percances mundanos, sin eliminar del todo su mortalidad.

_Ella era su "hija" perfecta._

.

.

.

.

La vio yacer sobre el mármol, rodeada de su propia sangre y los restos del demonio (uno de los pocos monstruos que podían ser _llamados_ del Tártaro por los mortales, eligiendo responder o no a dichas llamadas), y la incitó a dormir mientras sus heridas se curaban, con una lentitud que lo irritó y le llevó a actuar directamente.

Cuando la tomó en brazos, como la pequeña princesita que para él era, se asombró por lo _bien_ que se sentía al cuidarla.

Buscando obtener más de aquel _¿cálido?_ sentimiento, sumió la mansión entera en una burbuja temporal, limpiándola primero de todos sus ocupantes...

_(Bueno, de lo que quedaba de sus ocupantes)_

A ojos del mundo la mansión Phantomhive había desaparecido, y una poderosa _Niebla_ prevenía a los mortales de acercarse.

**{_~#_#~_}**

Elizabeth despertó lentamente, en la cama de la habitación principal, aún con su liláceo vestido (aunque limpio e impoluto, como cuando Nina Hopkins, su modista, se lo entregó), sin el corsé (lo cual era un alivio), ni los zapatos, ni los lazos que mantenían sujetas sus coletas, quedando su dorada cabellera libre.

Pese a su extraña situación -recordaba yacer ensangrentada y a punto de morir sobre el suelo de mármol del estudio-, su ser le decía que estaba a salvo.

Se oyeron varios golpes leves en la puerta, y acto seguido entró un hombre con un carrito con comida.

Era alto (algo así como 2.10 m), de ancha espalda, fuertes músculos y cabello rubio afresado hasta los hombros, con ojos color oro.

Se sentía... _Feliz_ de estar cerca de él, más de lo que había sido teniendo cerca a nadie más.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Elizabeth.

Tenía voz de tenor. Suave, reconfortante... Y con ese filo imperceptible que indicaba que, el hecho de mostrarse amable, no era usual en él.

Su amado y odiado tío Vincent había tenido un borde similar en la voz, aunque a un grado muy inferior.

Su alma sabía, tal vez inconscientemente, que aquel _hombre_ podía hacer cosas realmente horribles... Así como sabía que no la dañaría.

-Gra-Gracias...

Sonrió levemente, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo, y le acercó una taza de _London Fog_(*).

Siguió de pie junto a la cama, mientras ella tomaba el -debía admitir- mejor _London Fog_ de su vida.

Cuando terminó, tomó la taza con el platillo y la dejó nuevamente sobre el carrito.

-Puedes llamarme Cronos, Elizabeth.

Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco. _¿Realmente podía ser el Cronos de los mitos?_

-Lo soy -fue su simple respuesta.

Ella se quedó sin aliento durante varios segundos, pero le creyó. Miró fijamente a aquellos ojos color oro, sin saber qué decir o siquiera pensar.

Las duras palabras de Ethel -el _recuerdo_ de ellas, ya que Ethel parecía haberse desvanecido- resonaban en su cabeza.

"_-¿Crees que a alguien le importas?"_

-Por... ¿Por qué...?

La frustración la embargaba, al ser incapaz de encontrar las palabras necesarias.

Él se sentó a su lado en la cama, y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

-Tú y yo... Somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Quiero cuidarte, y si aceptas mi ayuda te mostraré quién puedes llegar a ser.

-... ¿Sin Ethel?

-Sin Ethel. Ni Cordelia. Nunca más.

**{_/_\\_}**

El tiempo pasó, inexorable, tras la burbuja temporal.

Dentro, sin embargo, parecía haberse detenido por completo.

Cronos y su _hija adoptiva_ pasaban las inexistentes horas desarrollando su relación padre-hija.

Elizabeth había ido liberándose, poco a poco de todo cuanto habían forzado en ella.

Lo primero en caer fueron los corsés y las faldas largas.

Tras ellas fue la actitud de niña inocente, dejando de forzar su voz y sus labios en la "eterna alegría infantil".

Dejó ir aquellos dos fragmentos de su alma -_Ethel y Cordelia-_ de forma definitiva un domingo de Julio, en 1892, aún si ella no era del todo consciente de la fecha, y realmente no importaba.

Cronos le regaló un _chitón_ (túnica romana hasta las rodillas) hermoso, de un tono verde jade con decoraciones en oro y un cinturón de plata, un _pleplo_ (otro tipo de túnica) azul zafiro con adornos en plata y un cinturón negro y dos perfectos pares de zapatos (en verdad similares a bailarinas) a juego con cada uno.

A Elizabeth le gustaba el _chitón_. La hacía sentirse libre, y casi como si hubiese nacido para ponerse algo así.

Cronos solía desaparecer algunos días antes de su cumpleaños, saliendo de la burbuja, para traerle lo más novedoso entre los humanos (de lo que ella solía aburrirse enseguida, relegándolo a su "habitación mortal", junto a todas esas otras cosas de su pasado.

El señor del tiempo, sabiendo de ello, le traía también cosas antiguas, como las vestimentas elaboradas siguiendo la moda de las antiguas Grecia y Roma (ella prefería las vestimentas romanas), y le hacía peinados similares, con lo cual gran parte del tiempo se veía como una joven aristócrata de la antigua Roma.

También traía armaduras, y Elizabeth prefería las griegas.

Solían variar el estilo de lucha (mayormente el griego, a veces el romano), pero si había una constante, eran las espadas: _Télos _(Final) y _Archí_ (Principio).

Eran las únicas armas (materialmente hablando) que ella utilizaba.

Bueno... Sabía utilizar la lanza _(pilum)_ y la guadaña que Cronos le había dejado alguna vez _(tenía la hoja de hierro estigio y el mango de un extraño material negro)_, pero era un desastre con los arcos _(no por su puntería, sencillamente no los utilizaba porque lo incómodo de tener el arco tocándole el pecho la hacía ejercer demasiada fuerza y acabar rompiéndolos)_, y se sentía incómoda en general cuando no usaba sus espadas.

Solía tomar un largo baño tras el entrenamiento, y aquello la dejaba tan soñolienta que a duras penas era capaz de ponerse el _chitónion_ (una especie de camisa sobre la piel, más conocida como la versión romana de _ropa interior_ que le cubría muy por debajo de los muslos.

Cronos se contentaba con verla dormir y crear para ella flores hermosas, como joyas, con hechiceros perfumes.

De tanto en tanto la arropaba de nuevo, pues su princesita solía moverse en sueños, rodando de aquí para allá, empujando las sábanas sin ser consciente de ello.

El rey de los titanes suspiraba, divertido, cuando ella murmuraba molesta por sus leves empujones.

Le era imposible enfadarse con ella, y a ella le era imposible enfadarse con él. Tenían un amor mutuo -puramente familiar- demasiado grande y profundo.

No podían hacerse daño alguno.

Eso había dificultado el entrenamiento, hasta que Elizabeth le permitió mejorar sus capacidades regenerativas -seguía pudiendo morir, aunque ello sería condenadamente difícil-, y aún con esas ella solo podía luchar con maniquíes que eran temporalmente dotados de movimiento.

En pocas décadas fue sencillamente magnífica, viendose agravada por la desesperada necesidad de dormir.

Actividad a la que dedicaba casi 12 horas diarias.

Habían hecho en el jardín de la mansión -la burbuja rodeaba también todo a 10 km a la redonda- una gran piscina de agua marina, en la que Elizabeth practicaba sus poderes como hija de Neptuno.

Más que en el agua en sí, ella controlaba los fluídos.

Se especializó en la sangre y no siguió desarrollando ese lado de sí misma, al ver la cara de su _padre_ cuando demostraba sin quererlo que era su nieta, la hija de uno de sus odiados hijos.

Ella le llama "Cronos", y secretamente "papá", porque en su corazón sabía que lo era, aunque fuese adoptivo.

Ambos seguían siendo monstruos, lobos con piel de oveja, pero cuando estaban juntos, y a riesgo de parecer cursis, podían ser solo un padre y una hija normales.

Sin tener deseos de matar o destruir, de vengarse o infringir dolor... Sacaban lo bueno del otro.

_{__…=_=…}_

Los humanos dieron inicio a una nueva Gran Guerra, aún peor que su predecesora, y las cosas empezaron a agitarse.

-He de despertar a Gea. Este es el momento perfecto -había dicho Cronos aquel 30 de Julio de 1940.

Elizabeth solo se le había quedado mirando, preocupada, durante varios segundos.

-¿Qué hará ella -dijo entonces, mirándose las manos- si despierta?

El silencio de su "padre" fue respuesta suficiente.

-¿Me matará con los otros?

Él entonces la abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo protegerla del mundo. Ella era su princesita, y mientras él pudiese evitarlo, ningún mal la acecharía.

-No conmigo protegiéndote. Ahora ven, te he traido una película.

-¿Cuál? -dijo, digiriendo el brusco cambio de tema y aún aferrada a su costado.

-Una de un mortal llamado Charles Chaplin. Se titula "El gran dictador".

Elizabeth sonrió levemente, acurrucándose en el sofá con él.

Cronos chasqueó los dedos y ante ellos, sobre la pantalla de cine de la "habitación mortal" (que era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser posible, gracias a Cronos), la película empezó.

**{…/…}**

La guerra pasó, y el despertar de Gea no pudo llevarse a cabo.

Cronos parecía, extrañamente, enfadado y aliviado a la vez.

Elizabeth decidió no preguntar.

…\\…/…~_~

Sus pacíficas vidas se vieron troncadas en el fatídico 18 de agosto de 2009.

Cronos había estado más ausente desde 2006, llegando a verla a penas una vez al año (durante su cumpleaños), pero cuando el calendario mortal (en un iphone, su último regalo de cumpleaños) marcó que era 19 de agosto, ella supo que algo había ido realmente mal...

Porque el enorme reloj de arena (de exactamente 8 m de altitu de amplitud) del salón -que estaba donde antes había estado un reloj de péndulo- había empezado a dejar caer los granos arenosos...

Cosa que llevaba sin hacer desde 1890.

Y supo lo que significaba: Cronos había perdido su guerra. Y estaba indefensa ante su aún mayormente dormida bisabuela.

_-Hola, Elizabeth Middleford, hija de Neptuno. Tengo una importante misión para ti..._

No pudo defenderse.

Ella era sencillamente demasiado poderosa, incluso dormida, y se sentía anormalmente débil desde la marcha del Rey de los titanes.

_Todo se volvió negro..._

**{****…n~n…}**

Despertó entre horribles dolores, sintiendo cómo las Puertas se clavaban dolorosamente en su cuerpo.

Frías cadenas tiraban de sus extremidades, haciendolo todo más doloroso.

Un tipo enmascarado, cubierto de oro, estaba ante ella, con una espada alzada en su contra.

_-Este es Crisaor, Elizabeth. Es tu medio hermano, y se encargará de que mantengas abiertas las Puertas... ¿Crisaor? ¿Harás los honores?_

A pesar de la máscara, supe que sonreía.

Con su espada, lentamente, haciéndole sentirlo todo, hizo dos cortes verticales en el interior de sus brazos, y riendo ante el dolor que mostraban sus ojos, hizo lo mismo con sus muslos, levantando para ello su _pleplo_ azul zafiro, uno de los preferidos de la chica.

Silbó admirado, y Elizabeth sintió su sucia mirada sobre su cuerpo virginal.

-Gea... Si quieres que luche contra ese estúpido Percy Jackson, dámela como recompensa.

El terror se apoderó de ella al comprender sus palabras. Él seguía alzándole la túnica.

"_-¡Maldito!"_ -habría querido decir- _"¡Soy tu puñetera medio hermana!"_

_-Que así sea, hijo de Medusa _-dijo Gea, sellando el trato-_. Si derrotas a Percy Jackson... Si derranas su sangre para mí... La chica será tuya. Hasta entonces, ABSTENTE de tocarla._

Horrorizada, cerró los ojos y rezó por que Cronos estuviese con ella... (habría destripado a aquel cerdo y luego le habría hecho un bonito anillo ámbar con la sangre del idiota dentro, como trofeo).

Y entonces escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

Una voz poderosa e imponente como el océano...

_Neptuno, mi verdadero padre._

-No te asustes, hija mia. Tu hermano va a salvarte. _Se paciente._

Elizabeth realmente esperó que no se estuviese refiriendo a Crisaor, porque dudaba que tuviese buenas intenciones para con ella.

Para ser la primera vez que su padre biológico le prestaba atención, no es que hubiese servido de ayuda.

_Genial. Malditamente perfecto. Estoy en el Tártaro con mi potencial violador, ¿y debo __**ser paciente**__?_

Intentó cerrar las piernas, e hizo lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió para escapar de la situación: se sumió en un trace, intentando ignorar la mirada de Crisaor, que parecía querer transpasar sus ropas.

{…\\…\\…/…/…}

Pasó el tiempo, alimentándose a base de un semanal trago de néctar, cortesía de Crisaor.

Y pese a saber que tal vez moriría de hambre sin él, se sintió maravillosamente aliviada cuando se fue.

{…~…~…~…~…}

Volvió furioso, aún si ella no podía verlo porque había cerrado los ojos en cuanto le oyó llegar.

La obligó a comerse dos raciones de sushi, con un trago de néctar, pasando por alto el dolor que le causaría al alimentarla tanto de improviso.

Mas fue solo una vez, porque después siguió haciéndola resistir solo con néctar y ambrosía.

-¡Vas a ser mía, ¿me oíste?! ¡Mía!

Debió haberse quedado callada, pero el "Muérete" le salió del alma.

Él se vengó dándole un puñetazo, que le partió el labio inferior.

Quedó sin conocimiento al instante.

_**{#_#_#_#}**_

Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperar la consciencia, perdida entre sueños inconexos.

Al principio creyó ver a Cronos, y sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando notó lo débil que estaba.

-Princesa -pudo decir, su voz tan tenue que le costó oirla-, lamento no poder protegerte ahora... Ya no me es posible alejarte de Gea. Pero... ¡me he asegurado de que alguien vaya a buscarte! Un hijo de Poseidón. Ahora... Acepta... Mi último regalo...

Por un momento sintió que su ser la rodeaba, y casi lloró porque aquello era como suponía debía ser hallarse en el vientre materno, lejos de todo mal.

Entonces notó de nuevo aquella familiar sensación, de ser detenido en el tiempo, y supo que Cronos, desde su debilitado estado, había dado cuanto quedaba de la parte de él que la había cuidado todos aquellos años.

Probablemente, gracias a sus regalos, le sería imposible envejecer más que unos dos o tres años.

_-Tú, miserable semidiosa _-resonó la voz de Gea-_... Transformaste a mi hijo en un inútil sensiblero._

Finalmente abrió los ojos, derrotada, al escuchar un grito en la lejanía. Un grito desesperado, como un alma desgarrándose...

El mismo tipo de grito que ella había proferido a los cuatro años.

Le era imposible ver más que la mueca de satisfacción de Crisaor, al parecer feliz de las desgracias ajenas, pero casi podía imaginar a un chico de cabellos negros y piel pálida.

_¿No nos deja pálidos el Tártaro a todos?_

Ella dejó caer el rostro, sintiéndose mareada y absolutamente débil.

Ni siquiera podía regenerar sus heridas (que Crisaor había reabierto), y la pérdida de sangre, sumada a la falta de alimentos, la tenían al mismo borde del colapso.

_Cronos no está. _

_Crisaor quiere violarme._

_Mi bisabuela psicótica quiere matarme._

_A Neptuno debe importarle bledo y medio mi vida._

_Estoy a punto de morir, siendo utilizada como cuña para mantener abiertas las Puertas de la Muerte..._

A lo lejos, un chico de negros cabellos y hermosos ojos verde mar, se acercaba imparable hacia la condenada.

Crisaor se había ocultado, para hacer una "gran entrada".

Elizabeth a duras penas pudo entreabrir los ojos, y suplicar un _"Ayúdame"_.

No le quedaban esperanzas, pero su cuerpo parecía querer hacer un último esfuerzo antes de colapsar.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las cadenas caer, y al chico de cabellos negros empujándola.

No comprendía sus intenciones con ello, pero sentía las púas de la puerta clavarse en su carne, como si no la quisiesen soltar.

Cayó con fuerza contra un duro suelo de mármol, y un _deja-vú_ la invadió.

Parecía que todo había sido un sueño, que seguía muriendo sobre el suelo del estudio de Ciel Phantomhive, con su mayordomo demonio muerto sobre ella...

No tenía fuerzas para moverle.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para respirar.

El familiar sabor del néctar corrió por su garganta, y entre tinieblas se preguntó si el alma de Ciel la estaba apremiando a seguirla al Inframundo.

_Tanto da. Tanto da..._

Murmuró un leve "Gracias" a quien creía era su primo y prometido, antes de desmayarse otra vez.

.

.

.

.

No moría.

Elizabeth Middleford no estaba muriendo, y aquel hecho la aterraba.

_¿Me ha hecho algo Sebastian?_

_¿Acaso no fue capaz de matarme?_

_¿Ciel decidió que no me quería con él en el Inframundo?_

_Preguntas, muchas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta._

Se sumió de nuevo en trance, esperando a la muerte con ansiedad.

{…\\…/…}

Pese a estar técnicamente en un coma auto-inducido, seguían llegándole palabras del exterior.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha sido de Annabeth? -dijo una voz masculina, y ella casi pudo imaginar cómo el interlocutor se oprimía las manos.

-No lo sé, Leo -dijo otra voz masculina, exasperada-. Nadie sabe nada de ella, y Percy aún no ha despertado, así que no sabemos que diablos pasó allí dentro... Sobre Annabeth, deberías preguntarle a Nico.

-¿Quién debería preguntarme qué? -dijo una tercera voz, que me hizo estremecerme de la cabeza a los pies.

-N-Nico... B-Bueno, me... me preguntaba si sabías algo de...

-¿Annabeth? -cortó la tercera voz- ¿No estabas cuando lo dije?

-Leo estaba reparando algo en el motor, Nico -dijo la segunda voz.

La tercera voz _-Nico_, se dijo- permaneció callada un tiempo.

Carraspeó, incómodo y dijo:

-Annabeth Chase está muerta.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

Nico carraspeó de nuevo, antes de seguir.

-Frank, Leo, yo me quedaré cuidando de ella.

-… Eh... Nico, no es que dude de tí, pero...

-_Frank_ -dijo Nico, amenazador-, Piper está cuidando de Percy, Jason está durmiendo (sabéis que tomó el turno de noche defendiendo), Hazel están protegiendo el barco, pero necesita ayuda. Leo tiene que seguir descifrando sus esferas, y yo soy más útil aquí.

Sin más palabras, Frank y Leo se marcharon, mientras Nico tomaba delicadamente una copa y la llenaba de néctar.

Elizabeth quería volver a sus sueños, pues todo aquello le parecía algún tipo de macabra broma pesada, pero unas manos gentiles la hicieron aceptar el néctar de la copa, a pequeños sorbos, y ella se sintió peligrosamente cerca de la consciencia.

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta, y escuchó dos pares de pisadas, pero se centró al instante en mantenerse inconsciente.

Aunque cuando escuchó al chico en su cabeza, el miedo volvió a paralizarla.

_-¡Déjame! _-contestó, también sin mover los labios- _¡Tanto me dá morir ahora mismo!_

_Solo quiero que esto acabe..._

Aquello le enfadó. Lo notaba en sus palabras.

Le sintió sentarse a su lado, y acariciarla.

Por algún motivo se sentía segura -como con aquel chico de la copa de néctar-, y al no encontrar engaño en él, acabó relajándose bajo su toque.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y le respondió, esta vez en voz alta:

-Me llamo Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford.

_Aunque Ethel y Cordelia se hayan ido..._

El chico de ojos verde mar _-Percy-_ le sonrió, y ella no pudo ni quiso evitar que surgiese una hermosa sonrisa en respuesta... Una sonrisa verdadera, que solo le había mostrado a Cronos.

_-Se feliz, princesita mía _-le pareció escuchar en la distancia.

Se perdió en el abrazo de su medio hermano -muchísimo mejor medio hermano que Crisaor-, y se sintió a salvo.

En casa.

Sus ojos se desviaron de la chica de cabellos chocolate, al chico pálido a su derecha.

Tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara, pero parecía simpático.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hermano -al diablo en _medio_-, inspirando su aroma a océano.

Los unía mucho màs que la sangre.

Él había perdido a alguien importante allí abajo, Elizabeth recordaba el grito lejano que había podido oír.

De algún modo, ella dependía de él, como cuando había estado a punto de morir y había dependido de Cronos, y sabía que mientras Percy Jackson respirase, nada podría pasarle.

Así que rezó a todos los dioses que pudo evocar y suplicó que ella pudiese ayudarle, y llenar un poco el vacío que notaba en su hermano.

Sin saber que, poco a poco, lo curaría por completo.

{…^_^…\\…*_*…/…}

Pasaron los días, y todos se fueron acostumbrando los unos a los otros.

Elizabeth intentaba ser una perfecta damisela de nuevo, pero había perdido práctica ocultándose, así que se contentó con no dejar ver su lado psicótico -Percy y Nico la ayudaban mucho en ese sentido, porque teniéndolos cerca las ganas de matar casi se diluían-.

Se llevaba mejor con Hazel, Frank y Leo que con Jason y Piper, pero se dijo que no podía ser la mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

Percy era muy protector con ella, solo confiándosela a Nico, tal vez porque a los tres los unían los horrores del Tártaro.

Aún si debían enfrentar una guerra, Elizabeth era feliz.

.

.

**N/A:**** ¡Me salió más largo de lo que creía! Bueno, advierto que mi musa es muy puñetera y solo me inspira por la noche, así que la mayor parte la he escrito entre las 00:00/04:00 am... Me disculpo por adelantado si hay algún extraño horror gramático. He intentado corregirlos todos, pero el sueño **_**me está matándo...**_

**(*): El **_**London Fog (Niebla de Londres) **_**es una variación del **_**Earl Grey**_**, que lleva **_**Earl Grey**_**, leche evaporada y jarabe de vainilla.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis esta saga, aunque no comentéis (me da igual que solo pongáis dos palabras, siempre y cuando no me insulten).**

**¡Feliz Martes!**


End file.
